Metamorfosa
by Aiko Blue
Summary: '(n) perubahan bentuk atau susunan' atau dalam hal ini bisa jadi 'kedudukan' sosok itu di hatinya.
**~oo0oo~**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Metamorfosa"**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy** **James Dashner**

 **Metamorfosa** **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oo0oo~**

Panas.

Dan Minho benar-benar butuh menenggelamkan diri diri dalam _baththub_ saat ini juga. Membiarkan air dingin meyusup dalam tiap pori-pori kulitnya―

BRAK!

"―Hei!" Minho terlonjak kaget. Dia hampir telanjang sepenuhnya ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka―dibanting―secara tiba-tiba.

"Menyebalkan." Si pelaku memasang wajah ditekuk dalam, bibir mengerucut runcing, dan jalan gaya dihentak-hentakkan.

" _Shuck it_ , Teresa!" Minho menggeram tertahan. "Kau tidak bisa masuk kamarku begitu saja!"

Teresa merotasikan bola matanya malas, melempar tasnya asal ke atas ranjang _king size_ milik Minho lalu membanting tubuhnya sendiri di sana. "Peduli amat."

Minho membuang napas gusar. "Bagus," Ia menatap Teresa lurus-lurus, kedua tangan mulai terlipat defensif di depan dada. "sekarang kau bahkan naik ke ranjangku."

Teresa balas memandang sang pemuda berparas Asia itu dengan mata menyipit jengkel. "Apa sih masalahmu, Minho?"

"Setidaknya pakai otakmu, _Shuck-face_. Seorang gadis tak seharusnya masuk kamar anak laki-laki begitu saja."

Bola mata kembali berotasi malas. Gadis yang dipanggil Teresa itu justru merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang, jelas sama sekali tak mengacuhkan kalimat Minho sebelumnya. Kedua tangan dibuka lebar, dan pandangan mata menyenter lurus langit-langit kamar. "Aku datang bukan sebagai seorang gadis yang masuk kamar anak laki-laki. Aku datang sebagai sahabatmu yang butuh tempat untuk mengeluarkan segala keluh kesah tentang pacarya yang―"

"Yang sepertinya lebih peduli pada sahabatnya ketimbang kau sebagai pacarnya." Minho melanjutkan. Sudah kelewat hapal dengan topik ini.

Teresa menjentikkan jari. " _Exactly_." Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit hingga kini bisa bertatap langsung dengan pemuda Asia yang sedang berdiri di depan lemari. Tubuh muskular terlihat berkeringat, dan hanya celana pendek hitam yang menamengi. Teresa mengerutkan alis. "Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?"

Minho mendengus. "Aku mau mandi, sampai kau dengan kurang ajar menerobos pintu kamarku tanpa permisi, Agnes." Ia berkata lambat-lambat dan penuh penekanan, sindiran, dan nada tak suka yang tak mau repot-repot disembunyikan.

Teresa membentuk vokal O sekilas dengan mulutnya, lalu gadis itu menghela napas panjang. "Dia jadi semakin menyebalkan, Ho."

Minho tidak menyahut, ia hanya memandang Teresa cukup lama, lalu memutuskan untuk ikut mengambil duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Hingga ranjang itu bergoyang singkat akibat dua bobot tubuh yang mesti ditanggung.

Lalu disusul hening melingkupi keduanya. hanya deru samar pendingin ruangan yang menemani. Saat ini, Minho sudah siap memasang telinga untuk mendengar segala curahan hati gadis bersurai gelap yang sudah lama eksis sebagai sahabatnya itu. Lama Teresa tak membuka mulutnya, ekspresi di wajahnya kusut, dan gadis itu hanya memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan jemarinya secara asal-asalan.

"Hm?" Tagih Minho akhirnya, menyerah untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi _._

Teresa balas menatpnya, cemberut. "Dia semakin sering mengabaikanku. Dia jarang membalas pesanku, menjawab telponku, dan menghabiskan waktu denganku. Dan alasannya selalu sama, sibuk kegiatan club bersama Newt, Newt dan Newt."

 _Thomas lagi_ , batin Minho jemu.

"Padahal si Newton itu, dia tidak hebat-hebat amat. Hanya karena dia pintar, tinggi, sedikit pincang, dan pirang semua orang membicarakan dan memujinya setinggi langit. Newton begini, Newton begitu, sudah begini Newton juga begitu." Teresa meraih salah satu guling yang sejak tadi membisu, meremasnya gemas kelewat sebal, dengan gigi deret atas dan bawah yang beradu emosi. "Argh! Menyebalkan!" Guling berpindah eksistensi. Dilempar jauh penuh emosi hingga berakhir dengan tergeletak tak berdaya di atas dinginnya lantai.

Minho membuang napas panjang. "Kau sudah menceritakannya padaku sekurang-kurangnya empat belas kali dalam satu minggu ini."

Pipi digelembungkan, bibir mengecil kerucut maju ke depan, mata mendelik jengkel. "Kau sama sekali tidak membantu."

Pemuda Asia mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh, pandangannya kini berpindah pada figura foto di atas meja belajarnya. Momen yang ditangkap dalam potret itu adalah dirinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi bersama Teresa merangkulnya lengkap dengan senyum lebar dikulum manis menyilaukan. Teresa sendiri yang membawa dan menempatkan foto itu di sana, disertai ancaman pembunuhan jika Minho sampai berani memindahkan atau membuangnya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Ho.." Suara Terasa menyapa tiba-tiba. Datar, namun bernapaskan kesan mendalam dan sebongkah kekecewaan. Mau tak mau, Minho kembali memfokuskan diri pada gadis itu. "Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini. _Tom.. he's different_."

Minho duduk diam di tempatnya, mengamati wajah Teresa, mata birunya yang menerawang jauh menuju suatu tempat suci bernama ruang hati dan cinta yang tak pernah Minho mengerti sepenuhnya.

"Sejak aku bertemu dengannya, dialah yang paling membuatku merasa sesakit ini. Dia begitu penting untukku. Tapi sepertinya aku tak sepenting itu untuknya."

Bibir Minho menukik geli. " _Drama Queen_."

Teresa bangkit, duduk tegak, melempar satu bantal tepat ke wajah tampan Minho. " _Fuck you_!"

Minho terkekeh geli, balik melempar bantalnya kepada Terasa asal. "Bahasa dramatisnya, kau merasa seperti kekasih yang tak dianggap."

Bantal kembali dilempar jengkel, namun Minho menangkapnya tanpa kesusahan. "Terus saja tertawa! Dasar menyebalkan. Kau sama tidak pedulinya dengan dia. Egois!" Teresa berkelekar sewot, tapi hal itu justru membuat Minho makin merasa geli.

"Kau harus lihat wajah merajukmu itu." Minho memegangi perutnya geli, matanya kian menyipit kecil seperti busur panah mini. Tonjolan khas oriental di bawah mata menggenapkan garis-garis tawanya.

"Ha-ha-ha. Lucu sekali. Tapi aku tidak butuh komentarmu tentang seperti apa wajahku saat ini. _it's about Thomas, Ho. I think I love him.._ " Teresa membuang napas berat. " _but don't even know him_."

Minho berhenti tertawa dan mengatur napasnya, memutuskan untuk menatap sepasang manik biru Teresa penuh keseriusnan. Sementara itu Terasa menunggu dengan kilat mata―menuntut, berharap, memelas seribu satu―penjelasan yang mungkin saja bisa Minho berikan untuknya.

Minho balik menatap penuh keseriusan. Hingga jarum detik terus berotasi, menggerogoti setiap sekon yang dihabiskan safir dan obsidian itu hanya untuk saling bertemu, menatap, dan berbagi tanpa kata.

Dan interaksi hening itu pecah ketika Minho menghela napas panjang kemudian berkata, " _I think he's gay_."

"Minho!" Jerit protes, mata melotot lebar, dan bantal, guling, juga seprai dilempar membabi buta.

"Whoa! _Calm down_ , Tee." Minho berusaha menamengi dirinya. "Itu hanya asumsiku."

Teresa tidak bisa tenang. Gadis itu merangkak medekat pada Minho dengan penuh emosi, dan mulai melayangkan serangan tanpa ampun kepada sang sahabat. "Jaga bicaramu."

"Aw!" Satu cubitan di pinggang.

"Thomas itu anak baik-baik."

"Aduh!"Satu Jambakan di ubun-ubun.

"Aku berani jamin dia itu lurus."

Minho bergerak cepat, menahan kedua tangan terasa yang siap menyerangnya lebih jauh. "Oke, oke, cukup."

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu!"

"Tarik kembali kata-kataku."

"Minho!"

" _Fine_." Minho menghentak jengah. "Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku soal Thomas. Sungguh, aku menyesal telah mengatakannya."

Teresa tersenyum puas. "Bagus."

Minho membuang napas lega, dan melepaskan tangan Teresa. "Ku sarankan padamu, jangan terlalu posesif padanya, Tee. Longgarlah sedikit, biarkan dia merindukan atau mencarimu." Diacaknya puncak kepala Terasa gemas, lalu berlanjut dengan mendaratnya satu sentilan di kening gadis itu.

Untuk beberapa sekon Teresa diam tak bergeming.

"Kalau aku longgar dan dia justru melepaskan diri bagaimana?"

 _Nah_ , Minho menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal. Dia tak punya jawaban.

"Hm?"

Minho memalingkan matanya, menghindari sorot dari sepasang netra biru Terasa yang menuntut. Sementara Teresa menunggu, Minho sibuk berpikir.

"Minho?"

Minho menghela napas, kembali menatap Terasa. "Baiklah, mulai besok aku akan berusaha menjauhkan Newt dari Thomas kesayanganmu itu."

"Caranya?"

"Aku akan bergabung kembali ke club mereka, biar bagaimana pun aku lebih lama menganal Newt. Ku usahakan untuk menyusup di antara keduanya. Pelan-pelan, aku akan mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada Newt seputar hubunganmu dengan Thomas. Sejujurnya Newt itu anak yang baik, aku yakin dia pasti mengerti."

Wajah Terasa seketika berseri-seri. " _It's briliant! Oh, Minho you're genius_!"

" _Yeah, I know_."

"Dan kalau bisa sekalian saja kau carikan Newt seorang gadis. Ah! Aku dengar Sonya tertarik padanya. Kau bisa jodohkan mereka hingga Newt punya kesibukan lain dengan pacarya sendiri ketimbang mengganggu pacar orang lain.."

 _Gadis memang mengerikan_ , pikir Minho. Namun, bisa kembali mendengar celotehan riang khas Teresa mebuatnya lega. Minho duduk diam mengamati Teresa yang sibuk tentang upaya-upaya untuk dapat menjauhkan kekasihnya dari orang lain dan memonopolinya seorang diri. _Girls_ , mereka bisa bertindak dan berpikir hal gila apa saja demi orang yang dicintai. Minho kerap kali sampai pada titik di mana ia kebingungan menggolongkan perasaan seorang Terasa Agnes kepada Thomas sebagai cinta atau obsesi.

"...bagaimana? Kau mau ,kan?"

Minho mengerjap cepat, "Mau apa?"

Teresa berdecak sebal. "Membantuku menjodohkan Newt dengan Sonya."

"Oh,"

"Oh?"

"Iya, aku akan membantumu."

Teresa tersenyum puas. " _Okay, problem solved_." Teresa bertepuk tangan kegirangan, lalu melompat turun dari ranjang. Dalam gerak kelewat cepat, ia meraih tasnya lalu membungkuk sedikit di hadapan Minho. "Kau adalah sahabatku yang paling baik sedunia."

"Agh, Tee!" Satu cubitan kecil di pipi kiri.

Teresa tertawa geli. "Gadis yang mendapatkan cintamu pasti gadis paling beruntung sedunia." Dan satu kecupan ringan secepat kilat mendarat di tempat yang sama. " _Bye, Minho.. I love you_!"

 _Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Enam. Tujuh_. Sampai Minho tersadar Tersa sudah tak ada di kamarnya. Ia mendengus geli, meraba tampat di mana beberapa detik yang lalu bibir lembut gadis itu mendarat. Sensasi hangat itu masih tersisa, menyebar dan berubah menjadi panas ganjil dalam aliran darahnya.

Minho tersenyum miring, matanya bergulir ke arah figura di atas meja belajarnya. "Gadis paling beruntung sedunia, eh?" Ia bertanya sarkas. "Sayangnya aku tidak beruntung untuk mendapatkan balasan darinya." Minho meringis kecil.

Sementara di luar sana sore hampir berganti malam. Warna biru langit sudah pecah, berganti dengan kombinasi ungu dan oranye yang menyerupai palet warna dari olesan kuas. Lama kelamaan langit makin gelap, lampu gedung-gedung makin banyak yang menyala, angin makin dingin, dan perasaannya makin kehilangan alur jelas.

Minho mendengus, tersenyum miris, dan menggelengkan kepala dramatis.

Karena yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika rasa cinta dan rindu hadir tapi kau tak bisa mengungkapkannya. Dibuat tak berdaya oleh belenggu kokoh jalinan persahabatan yang telah lama terbentuk. Sampai rasa itu terpaksa dibakar sendiri, hingga berubah jadi asap. Asap, ada tepat di depan mata namun tak mungkin dapat tersentuh. Hanya aroma pahitnya saja yang tersisa. Menyusup masuk, mengendap dalam paru-paru, menyesakkan tiap tarikan napasnya. Teman lama, sahabat, cinta. Metamorfosa yang klasik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Jujur, Aiko kaget kenapa bisa kepikiran pair ini/terjun.

Dan Minho jadi OOC parah ginih coba... :''333 Teresa-nya juga :'333

Nggak ngerti deh, ini ide menyembul gitu aja kayak muncul dari dasar laut terus menjerat Aiko begitu saja/apasih

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca :)))))

 _Review_?


End file.
